grandfantasiafandomcom-20200223-history
Guardian Team Leader Muha
Conversations About Skills And Talent Cards "Each time you level up, you can come to me to learn new skills. Each skill has a different function. You have to use your skills in battle to discover the best situations for each one." "Talent Cards are mysterious items that contain the powers of earth, stars, moon, and sun, and can awaken or enhance the potential that exists within humans." "You can find the fragments that make up Talent Cards all over the world. Through the synthesis of an alchemist, you can restore the collected pieces into a complete Talent Card. Once you've done that, put the restored Talent Card into the right slot to bring out the power of the Talent Card." "You can press K to open the Skill Menu, where you can view the skills you've learned and the Talent Cards you've collected." "You can also click a skill icon and drag it to your hotkey bar so you can use the skill directly by pressing the hotkey." "Pay attention to your MP at all times, too - you can't use any skills if you don't have enough MP." About Warriors and Archers "Warriors excel at melee combat and defense." "They wear heavy armor and use large weapons and shields. In the future, they can choose the way of the battlefield fury, the Berserker, or the defender of light, the Paladin." "Archers are good at physical attacks, capable of attacking from great distances." "They wear leather armor and fight with bows or dual-wield weapons. In the future, they can choose the way of the Ranger, skilled in the ways of both close-quarters and ranged combat, or the Assassin, who specializes in stealth and deadly strikes." About Priests and Mages "Priests are great at healing spells and buffs. A Priest is an asset to any party." "They wear robes or cloth armor and use staves or hammers. In the future, they can choose the way of the Cleric, expert in the healing arts, or the Sage, master of esoteric skills and transformations." "Mages are the foremost masters of elemental manipulation. They use spells to foil their enemies' plans." "They wear robes and use staves. Their primary source of damage is magic. In the future, they can choose the way of the Wizard, master of elemental magic, or the Necromancer, dread practicioner of the black arts." Tell me about Machinists "Machinists..." "Machinists are good at various combat moves and mobility is their most prominent feature." "They wear high-tech mecha armor, and use mecha weapons and heavy guns. Regarding class upgrading, their advanced classes are Guerrilla Engineer or the unflappable Demolitionist." About Travelers "About travelers..." "If you can control Time Space Crystals, you'll be able to unleash their immense magic power and perform powerful attacks." "Their strong magical powers aid them in both support and damage output." "They may even be able to promote themselves to Void Masters, controllers of space, or Time Guardians, masters of time." Missions